MISS Communication
by shiri-san
Summary: Prom season is up and Tohru has her prom all planned out for her. but is she really getting what she deserves? What if patience does pay off? will it be for the better? or for the worse?


A/N: Ahh…

You can smell it too, right?

The fresh scent of a fanfic up in the air.

I haven't sniffed it in a while but it really doesn't matter, right?

I mean, as long as it's there, who would really care about missing it that much?

Anyway, here's my second Furuba fic. Hope you all like this one.

R&R please! (Or Read and Review for those who don't know what it means),

Shiri-san

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba (Fruits Basket) and any of the characters associated with it. FUNiMATION does for them…

Although, we love to have some of the Jyuunishi (Zodiacs) to be our husbands…

Right ladies? (Message me your fave Jyuunishi, a'ryt?)

Heheheheh…

-------------

Miss-Communication

BY Shiri Chizumi

-------------

'Good morning! How are you today?'

Tohru Honda stared blankly at the bright colored screen of her brand new mobile phone before checking who the sender was. There was no name and only an unfamiliar number showed on the screen.

"Ne… Uo, Hana… Do you guys know whose number this is?" I asked as I showed them the message.

"Have you tried to ask who he is?" answered Uo.

"Umm… Nope… But what if it's a total stranger! Or a stalker! Or a…"

"You worry too much…" laughed Uo.

"Uo's right. Maybe it's just a mutual friend who found out that you have a phone now."

I began to have a worried look on my face. I have had my phone for only a week now and here was some unknown person who was suddenly texting me. I guessed my best friends noticed this too 'coz they started laughing at me.

"You guys!" I started. "What if is really is a---"

"Hey… if it bothers you that much… You can check our phones if you want."

I grabbed Hana's phone. After a few minutes, I then checked Uo's. With no luck, I returned both their phones and stared at the message once more.

"Relax!" replied Uo. "Come on… what do you think is the worst that he'll do! Call you!"

I was at a lost for words.

"Just don't give your real name." Hana responded.

"Ok…"

I guess it won't hurt, would it? I thought as I composed a message asking for an identification.

'This is OJ' came the quick reply.

-------------

"So how is your new text-mate, this OJ guy, treating you?" asked Uo.

"He's alright." I said "He's really nice… he gives me tips on my projects and stuff like that."

"Are they the good tips… or the bad ones?"

I laughed at Hana's question.

"The good ones, of course."

The worried looks on my friends seemed to have disappeared. I could tell that they were really worried about some guy I just met through my mobile phone.

To ease them up a bit more, I told them that he hasn't called me yet and we haven't really met in person yet so they had nothing to worry about.

"You haven't told him where you go to school and stuff like that, have you?" inquired Uo.

"Umm… He hasn't actually asked any personal data of me. I mean, he hasn't asked me where I live, my home number and stuff like that."

"Is he really that conceited! Sheesh…"

"Oh not really." I answered. "He cares more on how I'm doing, what difficulties I'm having, my favorite stuff and things like that."

"Hmm… so if I'm correct, he seems to be the person who wouldn't want to meet with you, am I right?"

"Yes… maybe he's ugly or some crap like that…"

I giggled at the thought as I put my hands up in a "That's-not-it" kind of manner.

"He did say that we go to the same school, though."

"Oh… so it's a stalker now, is he!"

"I can pick up his cell phone's electric signals, Tohru if you want."

I tried to laugh the matter off even if they both seemed serious. I was about to calm down both down since they started making plans how to beat up OJ when the familiar sound of my phone beeping caught my attention.

'How was class today?'

'It was okay…The teacher fell off the platform again though… . '

'That is something. -… So… Are you having lunch, right now?'

'Yup… we're on the roof.'

'That's funny… Because I am too… But from where I'm standing… I can't see you that well…'

I automatically looked around the rooftop. I couldn't possibly tell where he was or who he was, for that matter. The place was packed and almost everyone had a phone in their hands.

'So… are you ever going to tell me who in this bunch of people are you?'

'Hehe. Not yet… the time will come though.'

RRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!

'oops. There goes the bell… guess I have to see you sometime later, alright?'

'funny… I have a feeling you're right in front of me.'

I looked behind me.

"Something wrong, Tohru?"

"Yes, we're going to be late for class."

I nodded and followed them. There was no one else there.

After class, I was about to unload my bag on my locker when Uo and Hana pointed him out to me.

"Look, the Prince is being asked again. That's the 18th time now. And that's just today."

"It does seem a bit absurd, now, doesn't it?"

"Why are they asking him, Uo? And what's absurd about it, Hana?"

"Well… the Ball is coming up…"

"And all the girls in the school have tried asking the Prince to go with them."

"Did he say yes to anyone of them?" I asked.

"That hasn't appeared to be so, as of yet."

"With all the girls in this school, it must be hard to choose."

"That's not what I heard, Tohru."

"Huh?" I asked back.

"It seems rumors are going around that the reason he hasn't picked anyone yet is because he's waiting for someone's answer to his question." Uo then looked back at me. "Enough about the Prince for a while, ok? How about that OJ guy? Did HE ask you yet?"

"The question of the matter is, Arisa, is he really a he?"

"hmm… you have a point there. Are you sure that this guy you're texting _is_ a guy?"

(Beep) (Beep)

"Speaking of the devil…" Uo added.

I giggled nervously as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. As usual, it was from OJ.

'You have anything to do today?'

I was about to compose a message when I saw both of them looking over my shoulder. Usually, there was nothing wrong with that since they were my best friends but it was something in the look that they gave me that worried me.

I tried to laugh it off, but they seemed serious. I sighed and made a response.

'Umm… Am so sorry about this…. But …. My friends wanted to know… if you know…. You were a real… guy.' Send.

A quick reply came my way.

'Of course I am.'

I heard breaths of relief behind me. I was about to reply when another message came up.

'it's your turn to answer my question…'

'oh, me? Umm… I just have to do something for my mom, today.'

'Could I ask you another question, then?'

'Sure… after such an embarrassing question, I think it serves me right to answer any of your questions.'

'I was wondering if you were planning to attend the Ball…'

'My mom kind of arranged everything for me… so I guess I have no choice.'

'Moms and their daughters…'

'Yeah… I know…'

After 5 minutes of no response, I decided to keep my phone and prepare to go home. Uo and Hana invited me to a stroll around the mall to have a snack but I declined.

"I guess I'll pass guys. I have to do some grocery shopping today…"

"We _could_ go with you, you know."

I shook my head.

"It's okay. That soc-sci project got me up all night so I'll probably crash afterwards. I don't think that you'll really enjoy my sleepy company now would you?" I smiled.

They looked as if I worried them more as I tried my best to not trouble them. After what seemed like forever of convincing, I got them off my tail as I headed towards the grocery store.

"Let's see…"

I got a basket and looked at the list. It was pretty long but I had to get it finished by today.

A certain beep though caught my attention.

'And in all your mom's preparations, did she include a date for you?'

I laughed before composing a message.

'I think it was the one thing that she forgot about…'

After keeping my phone, I headed to the noodles and canned goods section. Suddenly I felt myself bump into someone.

"I'm so---"

My sentence was cut short when I looked at the person I bumped.

It was Yuki.

"Yuki… I'm so sorry!" I bowed apologizing.

"It's perfectly alright…" he said. "I see you're doing some grocery shopping today."

"Yeah… I---"

"Whoa. You ok?" asked Yuki as he caught me in his arms.

"Yeah… just a dizzying spell."

"I think we better sit down for a while… You look pale." He said before leading me to the lounge area. (Yes, some groceries have a lounge area inside so that husbands could wait for their wives or the babysitters could watch over the kids or something like that.)

"Thanks." I replied.

After settling down a bit, I stood up and said that I had to get back to shopping.

"Wait…" he said as he held me by my hand.

I looked at his figure which had his head bent low.

"You… haven't… answered… my question… yet…"

"You… haven't… really…"

"Didn't you get…my message?"

"Huh? What…"

Just then, my cell phone beeped.

"You… better get that."

I nodded. He let go of my hand while I reached for my phone.

"Sorry… I think it's my mom…"

After opening the message, I realized it wasn't from mom…

It was from OJ.

'So… would you go to the Ball with me?'

I then looked at Yuki. He still had his head down. And I also noticed he was a bit flushed in his cheeks.

Could it be that…?

I sat back down and looked at him.

"So… was it… your mom?" he asked.

"Nope… but I got a message from the person I was waiting for all this time…"

He looked at me as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"So… the answer's yes?"

"Depends…" I answered.

"Depends on what?"

"How come your name's OJ?"

"Orange juice…" he briefed.

"Orange…" I was about to ask why when the thought hit me.

"So you get it, huh?" he said as he gently pulled his shoulder away from me.

"How could I forget!" I laughed. "I was so humiliated when I accidentally spilled the whole pitcher of orange juice on your shirt."

"And did I forget to mention that I'm allergic to that stuff?"

We both had a good laugh before we got going. Yuki volunteered to hold the basket as I checked the items on the list. While paying for the goods, he insisted on bringing me home.

Even when I told him that my house was only a few blocks away.

"Thanks…" I started. "For everything."

"No problem… I'll pick you up on Friday at 7 ok?"

"Wait!"

But it was too late. He had driven off already.

I haven't even got the chance to say yes.

-----END-----

So did you like it?

I hope many of you people did.

I mean, it's not much considering the length and the sappy lines. But I'm really a sucker for this love stories that start at the prom kind of thing.

Anyway, you're free to tell me what you think.

Till next time,

Shiri-san


End file.
